


18”

by darkangel_silvermoon



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Internalized Homophobia, Jealous!Morgan, M/M, Pre-Slash, Smut, This may get smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 09:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18808606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel_silvermoon/pseuds/darkangel_silvermoon
Summary: It was supposed to be a joke.





	1. Chapter 1

This night out was long overdue; and ‘The Stepfather’ was playing at the local cinema. It didn't hurt that the Lila Archer was a leading female; her first major role.

"It's kinda…weird. I mean she's playing a teenager and she's… not." Reid crosses his arms as he sits in the passenger seat of Morgan's suv.

"Boy wonder, she's a college student. There's a difference…sorta. Why didn't you see this when it first came out on the big screen?" Garcia reaches to pat Reid on the shoulder. Seaver laughs at Reid's scowl.

"What? I don't like the movies."

"Why? Too dark? Sit next to me Kid, I'll keep you safe." Morgan voice is honeyed, a tint of teasing creeping in.

"You know Lila Archer?" Seaver pipes up from the back; J.J. and Prentiss exchange looks, cracking up. Morgan sighs as he rolls his eyes.

"Yeah, Reid was her personal savior from her deranged, psychopathic, stalker girlfriend." Morgan bites.

Reid looks over to see Morgan's eyes darken with something he just can't place; knuckles tight against the steering wheel.

He only reacts that way to…Hankel and Carl.

"Why'd you stop seein' her? You two hit it off oh so well." Morgan's voice sardonic as Reid bristles.

"Coming from the guy who dates a girl, what three weeks at the most and then discards her?" Reid spits.

His shoulders slump as awkward silence takes over the suv.

"Sorry, Morgan." Reid looks over at Morgan who smiles.

"It's alright…I get it. Sorry for pushin'." Morgan tries to laugh it off.

"We weren't together. There was too much distance and  with our schedules…" He feels Morgan's curious gaze bore him.

"She thought I was too…'innocent; too slow for her speed.'" His fingers tap a nervous beat on his thigh.

Garcia snorts— "You look like the 'I look so innocent, but really I'm so debauched, I could make an exotic dancer look like a saint' type." The girls laugh as Reid pouts. Seaver looks as if she'd drown kittens with her tears.

"We're here." Morgan says as he slides into a parking space, the cinema bathed in light.

///

"She sucks as an actress." Morgan muses as he digs for another hand of popcorn.

“Stop being petty.” Reid says.

Morgan laughs as he reached for more popcorn- his fingers brush Reid's, sending tingles up his arm.

God, he’s like a fifteen year old boy with a crush.

"Sorry." Reid's body exudes heat as he shifts, pulling his hand back.

Morgan breathes softly, looking over at Reid whose eyes shine like marbles in the dim light.

"He's a psychopath with an issue with control." Morgan leans in to whisper in Reid's ear.

Reid turns his head, ear grazing Morgan's lips.

**Intimate space (18 inches or less: comfort, protection…sex)**

 

**Personal space (18 inches—4 feet: interaction, conversation)**

 

**Social space (4 feet— 12 feet: formal/ impersonal)**

 

How is it that Morgan's able to get into Reid's most intimate space, always, and Reid doesn't…mind?

How is it that his body looks forward to the tiny touches— they tell him that he's still here, still whole…still wanted? Someone cares? This is what friends are for.

Reid smirks.

"Borderline personality disorder with a touch of OCD possibly." Reid turns back to the screen as Morgan rests his arm on the back of Reid's seat, fingers teasing the ends of Reid's hair.

 

///

 

It was supposed to be a joke.

They fumble their way out of the dim theatre into the gilded lobby.

"Oh, this would make a great picture guys…" J.J. says as Garcia, the cadet, Morgan and Reid file out after she and Prentiss.

"Alright, strike a pose!" Garcia says with dramatic flair.

It was supposed to be a joke as Morgan wraps an arm around Reid's slim waist, pulling him close— 18''— burying his face in Reid's neck.

It was supposed to be in jest as Reid opens his eyes in a comical look…is this right?

Is this supposed to be happening? Morgan lips the words 'pretty boy' against Reid's neck.

It's supposed to be funny, but Morgan's not laughing as Reid feels it— the dark heat as Morgan sighs into Reid's skin; nosing the softness as his fingers tremble as he holds the pose.

Reid's lost the joke as he feels the hot, slight bulge nudging his thigh as the flash sparks.

Something stirs below Reid's belt as well.

He's not so sure his eyes are wide to be funny anymore as Morgan's the first to pull away; Reid knows it a fake laugh he hears as Morgan turns to joke with Garcia and Prentiss.

It was supposed to be hilarious, but Reid's not so certain anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgan just wants to forget it ever happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: use of gay slur.

Morgan can't look Reid in the eye.

 

He just can't.

 

So, he drives them home in silence.

 

If Garcia picks up the tension, she doesn't comment. Prentiss doesn't tease. J.J. doesn't coddle or investigate. Seaver sits there, clueless.

 

Spencer Reid bites his lip, staring out the window. Morgan stomach jumps every time Reid's gaze lights on him.

 

He didn't mean to do it…

 

He might as well have screamed at the top of his lung in the middle of the bull pen at the B.A.U. –

 

"I'm a fag and I have it bad for a beautiful, sexy genius who's way out of my league."

 

But he won't.

 

Instead, he visits a local bar, settling on a stool.

 

He's going to get drunk. Sloppy. Pissy. Drunk.

 

He's going to forget that he didn't have the right mind to stop himself. To not get hard like a stupid horny teenager, pining after the pretty girl next door.

 

Pretty Boy…

 

He's going to forget. Forget that he loves to just touch Reid just for the sake of contact. That he likes to just look at him. Likes to listen to him ramble. Likes the way he smells.

 

Because if he didn't, he'd go crazy. If he did, he'd go crazier.

 

He's going to forget that he pressed himself against Reid, whispering the godforsaken name he gave the kid…why?

 

Because it hurts too much.

 

Because he was stupid. Because he's tired of lying, but just doesn't know how to do it.

 

To tell the truth. To be honest. To Reid. To his team. To his family. To himself.

 

///

 

As he knocks back the first drink (beer's too light…but he's wimping out and doesn't think he wants to lose all his senses just yet) his phone buzzes.

 

He sighs, fishing it out of his pocket.

 

Reid.

 

He places it on the counter, ignoring it.

 

Hang up…call back…ignore… Hang up…call back…ignore.

 

This goes on for a good five minutes, and Morgan finally takes pity and shuts his phone off, tempted to chuck it in the crowd, for it to get lost in the withering mass of hot bodies…maybe he just needs a good lay. He hasn't had a piece of eye candy in his bed for what…six months? Not that he's counting.

 

He sits there…getting strange looks from the bartender and patrons.

 

It shows how much people care these days.

 

Morgan feels a hand on his shoulder and shivers.

 

He knows that hand as if it were his own.

 

Or maybe it's the smell. The smell of sweet coffee and ink and caramel and…him.

 

He can't turn around.

 

"Derek?" His voice is soft…breaking.

 

"Derek, please look at me." Pleading almost. He shouldn't have to.

 

"How-"Morgan's voice is rusty from non-use…he's sat there for over an hour. "How did you find me?"

 

"You always bring me here when you think I need to 'get out and meet a girl…go get laid.'" There's a slight lithe in Reid's voice as his hand slides off Morgan's shoulder. Reid turns the stool around until Morgan's facing Reid.

 

"You didn't mean that, I take it." Reid's whispers, trying to make eye contact with Morgan.

 

It hurts too much. He didn't mean to go that far.

 

He's a fag who likes Reid.

 

He's a fag who loves Reid.

 

He's a fag.

 

He loves Reid…

 

"Morgan stop." Reid says forcefully, gripping Morgan's hand within his own. "It's okay."

 

Morgan's eyes shift back and forth, he wants so bad to escape this, escape his skin…just for a little while.

 

"Derek…"Reid shifts, pulling Morgan off the stool. Morgan stumbles forward, legs wobbling as Reid steadies him with a broad hand on his torso.

 

"Derek." Reid murmurs as he wraps his arms around Morgan's frame. Morgan rests his chin on Reid's shoulder.

 

They fit like puzzle pieces; Morgan already knows this.

 

They've been here so many times before, when Reid was struggling…coming down off the drugs… the nightmares, the emotions bubbling over…except the roles are reversed as Reid rubs slow circles in Morgan's skin.

 

"Spencer, I'm sorry." Morgan breathes, squeezing Reid tighter.

 

He really wants to push Reid away and run far away.

 

He's a fag who—

 

"I-I love you." The words slip from Morgan's mouth so easily…too bad for the destruction it's going to leave in its wake.

 

"I know." Reid says, pulling back. Morgan's heart stops. "I love you too." A small smile cricks on the corner of Reid's lips as Morgan searches his eyes for what? Truth? Pity?

 

The thing is… Morgan knows Reid would never play about something like that. Even if it meant screwing their friendship.

 

Reid's a romantic at heart…the whole chivalry is dead is not a factor for him.

 

"Really?" Morgan breathes. Hope flutters, tickling his ribs.

 

Reid laughs, reaching to pull Morgan closer. His hand settles on the back of Morgan's neck, as he presses a kiss to Morgan lips.

 

He loves Reid…

 

Reid loves him back.

 

Morgan sighs, losing himself in the simple touch of Reid. The smell of Reid. The taste of Reid.

 

Damn the people watching, he doesn't care. Hopes they get an eyeful.

 

"Pretty Boy." Reid pulls away first, smiling at Morgan, who's breathless, chest heaving— not from the lack of air, but want. The want to keep this.

 

And he tells Reid this. And Reid nods, in understanding. In agreement.

 

"This…I can't see this being…It has to be serious or we can't…" Morgan, smooth, delectable Morgan has been diminished into a tongue tied, bumbling mess.

 

"I know." Reid puts it simply. "You can start by taking me out to dinner, on a real date. Maybe J.J. and Prentiss could double."Reid says as Morgan laughs.

 

"The whole teams coupling up. Who's next…Hotch and Rossi?" Morgan's stomach drops as Reid's smile slides off his face.

 

"Please don't joke about that…gods…committed. To. Long-term. Memory. Get it out!" Reid buries his face into Morgan's chest.

 

"Sorry Kid…" Morgan shakes with laughter as Reid looks up and scowls playfully. Morgan strokes Reid's hair. Reid purrs, eyes closing in bliss.

 

"We do have work tomorrow." Reid says, eyes closed. Morgan appreciates the sight, his mind can't help conjure up activities associated with Reid's expression…damn eidetic memory…Morgan's imagination does well enough.

 

"Come home with me? You…already got some stuff there." Morgan says quietly as Reid opens his eyes, big smile blooming on his face.

 

"Yeah, that'd be great…like a sleepover. We haven't had one in a while." Reid laments.

 

"I felt guilty…" Morgan looks down as he entwines their hands. Caramel and cream.

 

"Don't, I miss them. Come on, it’s getting late." Reid says as he tugs Morgan out to the parking lot to find his car.

 

///

 

'Oh my god, when was this?" Garcia laments as she stares at her computer screen.

 

"Tonight at the theatre. Aren't they cute?"

 

"Adorable!" Garcia squees as she types away on the computer.

 

"What are you doing?" apprehension creeps in J.J.'s voice.

 

"Posting these on twitter, first. And then— Crap, I've got to see if Derek's okay. Remember how quiet he was when he dropped us off. Oh, honey bear." She sighs.

 

"Right. Reid looked off too. I thought it… do you think we could fix it?" J.J. asks, Garcia grabs her cell to text Morgan.

 

She messages quickly.

 

"I hope so." Garcia whispers as she hits send.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s kind of funny waking up with someone in your bed.

Reid is woken to the sound of a cell buzzing.

 

The first thought that comes to mind is 'my sleep pants are crooked.'

 

Second— 'Morgan loves me back.'

 

He reaches for his cell phone on the side of the bed.

 

Why is Morgan on his side?

 

Because it isn't his bed.

 

He snorts at his spaced moment. Morgan blinks awake; a slow, sleepy smile spreads across his face.

 

Somehow Morgan always manages to wind up touching Reid when they sleep…whether it be a hand on his shoulder, arm stretched over his hip.

 

This morning it's his leg draped over Reid's.

 

''Morning Pretty Boy." Morgan's voice is strained from sleep.

 

"Good morning Der." Reid blushes as the name rolls off his tongue. Blame it on the lack of caffeine.

 

"You thought you were in your own bed didn't you?" Morgan chuckles as Reid buries his face in the crook of Morgan's neck.

 

"Your phone is ringing." Reid stretches out alongside Morgan, who takes the opportunity to finger the silky skin at Reid's hip.

 

The only time Morgan doesn't feel a sense of panic rise in his chest when he wakes up to another person in his bed is when it's Reid.

 

His heart pounds at the thought.

 

He's…in love with Reid.

 

His phone buzzes again, he flips it open.

 

A text from Garcia.

 

Garci: Der-bear, where are you? Are you okay?

 

Morgan: Hey? I'm at home. M fine Pretty Girl. Why wouldn't I be?

 

Garci: I saw the pic from last night. Why didn't you tell me you were that bad off…what happened?

 

Morgan: Baby Girl, I said M fine. We're late for work as is… see you in a few.

 

Garci: We're late?

 

Morgan: Me and Reid.

 

Morgan: Actually the correct grammatical phrasing would be Reid and I…but then again this is a text and I

 

Garicia: Reid did you just hijack Morgan's phone?

 

Morgan: Garcia, we'll see you in a few. Good morning.

 

Morgan: Luv you baby girl. 

 

Garcia : Are you 2 serious?

 

Morgan: Bye Baby Girl.

 

Garcia: I'm gonna kill you 2

 

///

 

Reid walks next to Morgan as they both make their way into the bullpen.

 

Garcia stands on the balcony like the Omniscient Goddess she is.

 

Morgan ruffles Reid's hair as he nod up. Reid sighs as they do the dead man's walk up to Garcia's lair.

 

"We haven't even consummated our love yet!" Reid laments in total hush mode as Morgan cracks the widest grin.

 

"If we survive this skinning, I promise we'll make good on that." He stifles a laugh as the make it to Garcia's door.

 

Hotch quirks a brow as he walks by.

 

"I heard"— he whispers as Morgan and Reid freeze. Reid looks like he’s ready to billy, but Morgan keeps him in place with a steadying hand on the small of his back.  

 

"Congratulations are in order…don't you have some work to do?" A ghost of a smile passes on Hotch's face. It's all in his eyes though.

  
  


"This team has never been on for rules, have they?" He shakes his head as he goes into his office.

 

Morgan's the first to knock on Garcia's door.

 

It swings open and Reid tentatively follows Morgan inside.

 

"Give me your phone." Garcia says levelly as he looks at her almost fearful.

 

He hands her the phone.

 

She pulls up his contact list, a weird look passing over her face.

 

"Oh, my. You deleted all the other women’s umbers out of your phone. You have reached Godship my dear." She leaps up and hugs him tight.

 

"Why wouldn't I?" He squeezes out as she lets him go.

 

"I don't know…I mean you just figured…"

 

"I knew that I really….and that was the first to go, six months ago?" Morgan stares at his feet, shrugging his shoulders.

 

"You mean you've know for six months and you…DIDN'T TELL ME?" she shrieks.

 

"Or me…" Reid says almost as an afterthought.

 

"What? I didn't know what to do. I mean, I felt bad cuz I thought Reid was…straight and he's my best friend so…yeah."

 

Garcia smirks. "Smut Bunnies."

 

"Fanfiction?" Reid quirks a brow.

 

"What are you two talking about?"

 

"Slash fiction actually, boy wonder." Garcia laughs.

 

"But we're not fictional and why would you—" Reid whispers. You can see the little wheels turning.

 

"Because, with your combined hotness, it'd be a sin not to. Now I feel less guilty about it." She laughs to herself.

 

"You mean you've"— Reid stares, eyes bugging.

 

"What? I have a healthy, active imagination and I know how to use it. So, get over it." Garcia crosses her arms in defense. Turning to her computers, the boys notice that the picture is her background on every screen…minus her and the cadet.

 

"Get over what?" Morgan asks, a bit put out.

 

"Garcia's been writing sex stories about us…graphic if she called it smut." Reid wrinkles his nose delicately…trying to hide the smirk his face holds.

 

"Oh…" Morgan stares off into space for a second.

 

"Oh! You mean— oh god Garcia!" It hits him like a ton of bricks.

 

He'd be lying if he said the thought of that didn't turn him on.

 

"I'm gonna go and take Pretty Boy with me…We've actually got work to do. I don't know what you do in here Garci, but…Really?" He sighs, pulling Reid behind him.

 

Garcia laughs, turning back to her computer to type.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgan, Reid and George Clooney...

Reid is comfortable with empirical evidence...facts.

 

The more concrete the better.

 

Fact: Reid loves Morgan.

 

Fact: Reid  has kissed Morgan.

 

Fact: Reid is kissing Morgan.

 

Fact: Morgan's pressing him against the wall in Reid's foyer, letting a low growl rumble through his chest as he scrapes his teeth against the pulse beat on Reid's neck. 

 

Reid throws his head back and moans.

 

Fact: Reid's hard-on is nudging Morgan's thigh; Morgan presses the heel of his hand against it. Reid shivers as he presses back.

 

"You. Taste. Amazing…" Morgan murmurs into Reid's heated skin, as he licks a stripe up Reid's jaw line, reveling in the stubble against his tongue.

 

There's no way a girl can give him this. Reid's hand grips Morgan's hip as he grinds their hips together, loving the heated friction between them.

 

Reid's breathing hitches as Morgan nips at his shoulder, nibbling and sucking on sensitive skin.

 

Fact: Reid loves the marks Morgan's putting on him. The beautiful red splotch on his clavicle that can be hidden by a shirt or scarf. The hickey on his neck that can't. The bruise on his thigh as Morgan grips him tight, steadying them as he moves to snake under his waistband.

 

Reid's hands roam over Morgan's back, squeezing his ass in a vice grip before relaxing his hand again. Morgan moans louder.

 

"Smut fic." Reid laugh to himself as Morgan undoes his shirt buttons, one by one. His fingers shake as he presses fingertips against creamy, smooth skin.

 

He bends to take Reid's pert nipple in his mouth, clamping down. Reid arches beautifully.

 

He's the epitome of Greek beauty. Lithe frame and golden hair.

 

He looks up at Morgan with fire in his eyes. Morgan groans at the sight of rosy red lips and flushed cheeks as Reid fingers the hem of Morgan's shirt.

 

Morgan takes a step back to let Reid peel it off.

 

"Smut fic?" Morgan asks, humor in his eyes as Reid' s eyes traverse the flat plane of Morgan's chest…nothing he hasn't seen before, but can appreciate even more, given the context of the situation.

 

"Garcia's pretty good you know. It's kinda…"

 

"Creepy? But still, it's Baby Girl, so…it's kinda hot." Morgan whispers as he tugs Reid towards the bedroom by the belt hoops.

 

"She said… 'I look like I'm debauched.' Really? Do you think so?" Reid twists; cocking his hip, he poses for Morgan, a devilish smile flirting across his lips.

 

"Well, I do have a wicked way with tongue. Oh, the things you learn while reading." Reid pushes Morgan onto his bed.

 

"But then again, most of that was in theory, not practice. Wanna be my dummy?" Reid whispers in Morgan's ear as he straddles his thighs. Morgan's wordless as Reid rocks slowly, reaching down to pull out Morgan's erection, which happily twitched between Reid's fingers.

 

Reid's tongue traces the whorls of Morgan's ear, and Morgan chuckles as Reid laves his ear. Reid nips Morgan's earlobe; Morgan hisses, grabbing Reid's ass and squeezes, kneading the muscle through the cloth.

 

"Pretty Boy, take it off." Morgan hums as Reid lifts up so Morgan can divest them of their pants. Reid's pants and underwear are shucked in one svelte swoop.

 

Morgan hold Reid back with a hot hand placed on his ghost muscles on his torso. He takes an appreciative look as Reid blushes and fidgets slightly. Morgan smiles and nods in appreciation.

 

"The name suits you, Pretty. Boy." Morgan hums as Reid grabs Morgan's hand taking his index finger and places it in his mouth. He holds Morgan's gaze as he swirls his tongue around Morgan's knuckles. The suction is soft as Reid pulls back to add a second, a third. He holds Morgan's hand, reveling in the salty sweet taste of Morgan's skin, as he closes his eyes, moaning against his fingers.

 

He works double time, head bobbing and making these whorish slurping moans. Morgan's legs spread wider as he watches, as he feels Reid take him deeper.

 

He does this flicky flutter thing with his tongue and Morgan's dick dribbles pre cum down his shaft.

 

"Fuck Spencer, stop." Morgan wraps his fingers in Reid's hair as Reid tries to hold on to Morgan's hand, sucking as if his life depended on it.

 

Morgan pulls Reid on top of him, wrapping his legs around Reid's hips as he rolls them, the heated stick of precum and skin almost too much as Reid's head lolls back, eyes closed in deep pleasure.

 

Reid leans over the side of the bed, reaching to grab a tube of lube from the floor.

 

"I don't…you said six months right?" Reid's voice is hoarse as Morgan looks up at Reid, almost losing himself in the light of Reid's hazel eyes.

 

"It's been longer than six months…I've been tested. I'm clean." Morgan says, Reid bends down to capture Morgan's mouth in his own.

 

"Good." Reid breathes. "I'm clean. Solo sex is safe sex, right?" Morgan's chuckle turns into a hellish groan as Reid flips them, Morgan on top of Reid. Reid presses the tube into Morgan's hand.

 

"Go." Reid says as he thrust up. Morgan nods, making quick with the prep. Each time he adds a finger, he curls his fingers, burying them to find Reid's sweet spot. By the time Morgan's done, Reid looks as if he'd break his own spine. Morgan's never seen a body arch so hard.

 

"Der!" Reid sobs as he claws at Morgan's back. Morgan hisses at the burn, as he slicks himself up, looking at Reid.

 

"I love you Spencer." His voice is soft, malleable. Reid nods. "I love you too." He says and Morgan sinks in with one push, steady pressure as Reid howls in pleasure pain at the slick friction of Morgan's cock against his aching hole.

 

Morgan's balls nestle against Reid's ass, Reid's dick twitches painfully hard as he raises his legs to wrap them against Morgan's ass.

 

Reid rocks his hips slow and Morgan joins him… a gentle slapping of balls against cheeks as Morgan grips Reid's thighs.

 

Mocha and frothy cream.

 

"Mhhn, feel so good." Morgan breathes as he sets a steady rhythm, one hand snaking across Reid's body, just because he could.

 

Reid reaches to run his hands across Morgan's arms.

 

He forgets how much he loves Morgan's tattoos, until he catches sight of them again.

 

Morgan speeds up his thrusts, pulling Reid's leg up until it's settled on his shoulder. Morgan grips Reid's hips as he slams into him, over and over.

 

"Fuck Derek! Holy"— Reid's voice is high as Morgan pounds in harder, deeper, faster.

 

Morgan's dick head nudges Reid's prostate, and he hold himself there for a moment, rubbing up and down. Reid howls at the delicious pressure.

 

"Derek!" Reid grunts, desperate as more cum dribbles from his cock, shining and jerking against his belly, almost there.

 

"Spence…Pretty-boy!" Morgan's voice hitches as he works double time, rolling his hips over and over, nailing Reid's spot on each down stroke. Reid pushes back with equal force.

 

Morgan's balls slap against Reid's ass,tight and straining to hold back the want, the need to cum.

 

Reid hollers Morgan's name, torso tensing and relaxing, their moans and grunts mix with the squeaking springs and the steady beat of the headboard slapping against the wall.

 

"Shit…I can't. I can't…" Reid cries as ropes of spunk fly, purpled cock splashing sperm everywhere.

 

Morgan places his fists on the side of Reid's head, gripping the sheets as his veins stand out in high relief. He doesn't want to hurt Reid as his hips cant hard as they can.

 

Reid's muscle clamps around Morgan's dick, squeezing and contracting until it forces Morgan to let go. Morgan pounds like a wild animal, grunting as he cums. 

 

He is a praying mantis, fucking and screwing his hips even after his head as gone white and the noise of waves breaking against the shore fills his ears. Reid clings to Morgan as his hips stutter, puttering to a stop.

 

Morgan lets Reid's legs fall to the bed as his arms give out, and he collapse on top Reid.

 

Reid lets out a soft grunt as their chest stick together, a mess of slick sweat and cum.

 

Morgan rolls off of Reid, before his weight became too much for the genius. Reid presses himself into Morgan's side. Their chests rise and fall, trying to catch their breaths as Morgan plays with the sticky mess on Reid's stomach.

 

"That's gross." Reid says weakly as Morgan's fingers tickle his skin.

 

"That was awesome." Morgan sighs, wipes the mess off his hand.

 

Reid snorts as he lay his head on Morgan's chest.

 

"You know, we probably should take a shower now…while we can"—

 

"Do we have to? I can't move. 'm barely thinking." Morgan says as he closes his eyes.

 

Reid sighs, shifting until he's out of bed.

 

Morgan opens his eyes. "Where you goin?" he asks.

 

Reid days nothing, the water runs in the bathroom.

 

Fact: Reid does not like the mess sex makes.

 

He reappears, cleaned up a bit, a warm washcloth in hand.

 

He smiles as he runs it over Morgan's face, stomach…groin. Morgan's cock makes a feeble attempt to rise again.

 

"Maybe later." Reid whispers as he kisses the hollow of Morgan's hip.

 

"It as a mind of its own." Morgan chuckles as he pulls Reid up, to settle next to him.

 

He kisses Reid sweetly on the lips.

 

"Garcia would be proud." Reid snorts as Morgan nuzzles Reid's neck.

 

"Did you read about the threesome? Me, you and George Clooney?" Morgan looks at Reid.

 

"Yeah…or the team orgy?" Reid asks.

 

"Rossi? Hotch? Uh…" Morgan shutters.

 

"Wonder if Prentiss and J.J. know that she has an archive just for them?" Reid laughs.

 

"Well, with Kevin gone…She needs a playmate, and not the computer." Morgan laughs as Reid shakes his head.

 

Morgan kisses the top of Reid's head as he covers them with the comforter, drifting off to sleep.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fact: Even though Criminal Minds is ending, Morgan and Reid will forever fuck like smut bunnies.


End file.
